Its not to late for an apology
by Pythagorastheorem
Summary: Nick and the other warblers force Sebastian to come and apologise for stealing the setlist from Blaine, how do they react. What will Sebastian's apology be like? Will things ever be the same again? (Set before Blaine gets slushied but just after Sebastian steals the setlist, series 3)


Going to McKinley was of course Jeff's idea. Not that Sebastian wasn't the type of person who apologised for his actions because he totally was, he could definitely do the whole repenting for all the bad things thing!

They (the warblers) were here to force Sebastian to apologise for the teeny tiny piece of black mailing he had done to the new directions, and Blaine. Not that Sebastian was giving Blaine a special apology because he didn't care about the stupid hobbit with the beautiful eyes and the old movie star style good looks...

Okay maybe he cared a little bit but its not like that matters.

When Sebastian arrives at the door to the new directions choir room he wonders if anyone would really mind if he went back to his dorm and watched 4 seasons of walking dead in a row. He turned to Nick and started making his famous you'll-either-want-to-fuck-me-now-or-tuck-me-into-bed-with-a-teddy, puppy eyes.

"Don't bother you horrendous cad" Nick hisses "Not even the eyes will get you out of this!"

"This is child cruelty!" Sebastian pouts angrily.

"Oh just open the fucking door!" David yells from the back of the group where he was cleaning Greek yoghurt of Thad's blazer after an unfortunate breakfast incident.

Nick opens the door and 17 blazer clad boys push Sebastian through the door in a sea of over enthusiastic jabbering. The mad scramble into the room ends with the warblers standing in a medium sized huddle in front of the new directions who look a stark mixture of amused, horrified and vaguely nauseous if Sebastian was reading Hummel's facial expression right.

The teacher with the great hair and sweater vest that was a little to tight to teach in, in Sebastian's opinion, somehow managed to pull him out from where he was lingering in the middle of the crowd of warblers. The teacher pulled him until he was standing on his own looking at the smug faces of his stupid 'friends'.

Nick grins at him across the room making a ha-now-we-get-to-watch-you-make-an-ass-out-of-yourself face. Sebastian raises his hand to give him the finger when Mr. Schuester clamps a hand down on his shoulder.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow at him.

"Okay guys now I know that you and the warblers-"

"Warbler! One specific warbler who wants to ruin my competition !"

Sebastian watches bemused as Rachel stands up and walks over to him."now I don't know what you've tricked everyone into thinking youre doing here but I know youre here to steal our set list! Again!"

Finn ushers Rachel back to her seat "yeah or hes got some more pictures of me he's gonna post online!"

Sebastian watches as the new directions get more and more concerned about the warblers being here, he looks to the door only to find that the bastards have abandoned him here. He waits as Mr. Schue attempts to calm his frantic students.

"GUYS" Mr Schue coughed and looked sheepishly at Sebastian who grinned at him happily, if he was gonna be stuck doing this he might as well go the full mile."Sebastian is here to apologise to us for what hes done so if you'd give him a minute hes probably got answers to everything you've got to say." Mr Schue squeezed Sebastians arm before turning to the new directions again "Im going to make sure the rest of the warblers are okay, be nice to Sebastian guys!"

And with that Mr. Schue left, obviously seeing that now they would all be best of friends.

Sebastian wanted to find an extremely high cliff and jump off it.

"So wait wait wait" Santana piped up from the back of the room " youre here to make friends with us?" She laughed "well thats just hysterical, seriously thanks craiglist thats made my day!"

"Really Craiglist is still the best that you lo-" Sebastian paused and took a deep breath. "Look Im just here to apologise alright, we'll get this over and done with and we can all get on with our lives"

He pointed at Finn "im sorry I found a nearly nude photo of you and edited it so it looked like you enjoyed wearing high heels and had a tiny penis".

Finn opened his mouth to reply but Sebastian was already moving on to Rachel " Im sorry I stole your choirs stylist and called a number of insulting names that I made up"

He pointed at Kurt "Im sorry that I flirted with your boyfriend and that I insulted your face, hair, body pretty much everything".

Sebastian clapped his hands together "well now that thats done with Ill be going then"

"Uh huh dude no Mr. Schue said that you had to answer any questions we had" puck stood up and grinned at the new directions "now way I see it this punk was making a lot of trouble for my guys, now how bout we ask him some embarrassing questions get a little dirt on the guy, then we're even!"

The New directions nodded and Sebastian felt like laughing, really that was all he had to do? Seriously? It wasn't as if he was ashamed of anything he'd done."Alright then" he said " bring it on!"

**hey guys Pythagoras here, this is my first fanfic so Id really appreciate some feedback, also if you guys could tell me some questions you'd like ND to ask Sebastian that would be awesome! Thank you for reading next chapter will be put up soon!**


End file.
